


This is stupid (but I’ll do it for twenty bucks)

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Has Gyuhan in it, M/M, bad planning, first Meeting to first date, gyuhan roommates and have crushes on one another, you and Wonwoo are their respective friends who are just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: Wonwoo just shook his head and mumbled, “This is so stupid.”“What was that Wonwoo?”“Twenty bucks, and it’s a deal.”“Ugh, ok.”————————————“What if I act like I like you and make him jealous? We’ll be able to see if he really likes you or not!” You said excitedly as you held him at an arms length to look into his eyes. He shrugged as a small smile came to his face.“That’s a stupid idea..... but that’s all we got.”





	This is stupid (but I’ll do it for twenty bucks)

Wonwoo one shot  
   “Ugh, this guy is a totally wreck!!” Mingyu complained to Wonwoo. The older sighed and took a sip of his sweet iced coffee.   
    “Then move out Gyu, I don’t know what to tell you.” The younger pouted at Wonwoo as he took another sip.   
    “But-... I can’t Wonwoo. If I left him, he would basically die or sell off his body for rent money... or even both!! Jeonghan just can’t take care of himself.”  
   “Then how did he survive before you two became roommates?” The taller coughed out random things as Wonwoo sighed again and trashed his now empty cup.   
    “What should I tell you Gyu?” Mingyu contemplated his answer for a second before brightening up, like he had an idea.   
    “I know!! What about you go and act like you like me and maybe I can make him jealous enough to act nice to me and tell me his feelings for me!!” Wonwoo coughed roughly, choking on nothing except the pure stupidity of this boy.   
    “W-what?! I thought you hated him?”  
    “Huh? No, I just hate the way he pretends not to like me when he obviously does.” Mingyu said as if he was stating the obvious. Wonwoo just shook his head and mumbled, “This is so stupid.”   
    “What was that Wonwoo?”  
    “Twenty bucks, and it’s a deal.”  
    “Ugh, ok.”

 

 

 

   “I’m telling you that’s he super into me.” Jeonghan mumbled sadly as you petted his head and nodded.  
   “That’s right, so go and tell him your feelings!” You smiled down at him, but all he did was gasp as if what you said was the most offensive thing ever. You shook your head, exasperated, as he sat up.  
   “But-... I can’t Y/n! If I told him, then he would probably laugh at me or want to move out..... or even both!!! Mingyu just can’t handle his feelings.”  
   “Then why do you like him so much?” Jeonghan stuttered out nothing that made sense as you giggled at his cute blush. He pouted at you and huffed. You sighed and rolled your eyes slightly.  
    “What should I tell you Hannie?” Jeonghan shrugged defeatedly and laid his head back into your lap. After a few seconds of you pitying the older for some odd reason and Jeonghan just laying in self conflict, a ringing cut through the silence. Jeonghan shot up to a straight sitting position as he dug his phone out his pocket. He gulped before answering.  
   “What is it Mingyu?” You watched Jeonghan’s features as his eyes darted everywhere. His gaze suddenly shot to yours and you tilted your head in confusion.   
   “Oh... you’re bringing a long time friend over? Well, that’s ok, as long as they can get along with my friend who’s here.... no I’m not lying.... you can speak to her if you’d like..... that’s what I thought... ok bye.” Jeonghan groaned out in pure emotions as he slammed his forehead into your arm. You winced before bringing his in for a hug.  
   “It’s just a friend-“  
   “A good friend that was saying, ‘Come on Gyu~!’ in the background the whole time.” He mumbled. You sighed before getting an idea.  
   “What if I act like I like you and make him jealous? We’ll be able to see if he really likes you or not!” You said excitedly as you held him at an arms length to look into his eyes. He shrugged as a small smile came to his face.  
   “That’s a stupid idea..... but that’s all we got.”

 

 

  
   “He’s also got a friend over... and they’re a she.” Mingyu breathed as they got into the elevator to the apartment. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.  
   “I know Gyu, you’ve said that, like, a million times.”  
   “But what if she-“  
   “What if they’re doing the same thing we’re doing?” Wonwoo interrupted the younger. Mingyu went silent for a second. But only a second.  
   “No way. I bet this is the girl he has on video chats every week.” The taller growled, completely pushing away Wonwoo’s idea. The other sighed again and dragged Mingyu off the elevator.  
   “Only one way to find out.” He said as e knocked on the door. Mingyu seemed to freak out for a second before schooling his features. The door opened to reveal a short brown haired boy, who Wonwoo guessed was Jeonghan.  
   “Oh, you’re here already.” The boy grumbled as he walked away from the door, leaving the other two to walk in and shut the door by themselves.  
   “I thought you’d be a little bit nicer for the guests, but you’re just worst. What did I really expect?” Mingyu muttered as he flopped down on one of the sofa chairs. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he sat down on the loveseat beside a girl, who Wonwoo guessed was this friend of Jeonghan’s. She was pretty, he wasn’t about to himself, but if Mingyu said that this dude liked him, and the boy was hardly wrong, then she shouldn’t be his type at all. If anything, she was Wonwoo’s typ-   
    “Aren’t you going to sit down?” The girl asked politely, interrupting his thoughts. He didn’t let his flush show as he nodded and took a seat in the only other sofa chair beside Mingyu.   
   “Well, since I’m the only one thinking about our guests here, does either of you need something? Also... I didn’t get your name?” The girl smiled cutely at the tallest’s words, making Wonwoo’s stomach do flips for some reason.   
   “That’s ok, I’m good. My name is Y/n. Nice to meet you.” She stood up and shook Mingyu’s hand before shaking Wonwoo’s hand as well. Jeonghan whispered something hastily into her ear as she sat down, causing her to nod.  
    “This is my friend Wonwoo.” He bowed at the mention of his name. It suddenly hit him what he was supposed to be doing here, so he smiled brightly and leaned towards his friend.   
   “Yeah, we’ve know each other for years. I don’t know what I would do with this little puppy dog of a person.” Wonwoo hated the sound of his own voice as he says those words. All he could do to get through it was to keep chanting, ‘just for the twenty bucks and you’re out of here,’ in his head.  
   “Oh really? We’ve known each other... actually, I can’t remember a time I didn’t know this handsome angel.” Y/n giggled and leaned into Jeonghan as she locked eye with Wonwoo. He knew it. This was all so stupid and fake.  
    “Well, I’m hungry. How about I make you all some food?” Mingyu smiled with a clenched jaw. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and mumbled, “When are you not hungry?”   
    “Hannie! Stop this behavior. You know what, since you’re acting like this, go and help him make something.” Wonwoo nite his lip to repress his laughter as Mingyu and Jeonghan’s jaw dropped at Y/n’s words.   
    “B-but-!” Jeonghan and Mingyu exclaimed in unison. The girl shook her head and pointed to the kitchen. The boys sighed and slowly went into the kitchen together.

 

 

   For a second, Wonwoo and you made eye contact and just sat quietly. After that second, you both burst out laughing.   
   “I’ve never seen them like that.” The boy gasped as he dried the invisible tears from his laughter. You shrugged.  
   “Yeah, what can I say, I’m pretty good with children and immature people. So... do you really like Mingyu?” You got right the point. The older sighed and looked towards the kitchen before answering.  
    “Nah, I’m not gay. He’s my best friend, but he only brought me here with the promise of twenty bucks to pretend so... yeah. He just really likes that Jeonghan. What about you?” You blink at Wonwoo’s words.  
   “I’m here for the same reason, except money isn’t involved. I just want him to stop moping around and being all emo about it.” You said, causing Wonwoo to raise an eyebrow. It looked like he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. With a shared look, you both rush towards the noise.  
   “What happened?” Wonwoo gasped as you saw the couple staring at the glass filled floor. You sighed and grabbed a broom and handed the dustpan to Wonwoo. After you finished cleaning the floor up, you looked at Mingyu and Jeonghan an expectant gaze. Mingyu gulped.  
   “Well... it was his fault! I was just trying to put down a cup when he told me he like me and-...”  
   “And then he kissed me but he forgot he had a cup in his hand and dropped it. It’s totally his fault.” Jeonghan finished for Mingyu as the taller smacked his arm. You rolled your eyes.  
   “I don’t care whose fault it was, just... be careful? Now, me and Wonwoo will leave you two to it. Make sure to call me later, ok?” You said as you dragged the other boy out the door. Not that you were actually dragging him per se, more like leading him since he was as eager to get out as you were.

 

 

    “So...” Wonwoo said as they both stood outside the door.  
    “So...” Y/n mimicked, looking up at Wonwoo for the ending part.  
    “Uh, well... you want to go somewhere? I mean, Mingyu drove me here but we can steal his car if you want.” Wonwoo suggested, making the girl giggle.  
    “I have a car here that I can drive you in. Where would we go?” Wonwoo thought for a second, before saying,   “How about our for lunch? My treat.” Y/n though on it for a second.  
    “So... like a date?” Wonwoo chuckled. He could definitely get used to this.  
    “I guess so... what do you say?”

 

 

  
   “Hmm, why not.” Wonwoo smiled down at you as you pulled you keys from your pocket and started walking to the elevator. Sure, it was a little different from the usually ‘guy drives girl to date’, but you never liked being regular, so it fit. As you both got into the elevator, you stole a glance at the taller, noticing his cute gummy smile as he brushed a hand through his hair and caught your gaze. As he blushed slightly, you looked away so he wouldn’t see your own cheeks turning pink. You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
